Brian Griffin Diapered
by Furry74
Summary: Brian goes through a new stage of torture when he wakes up and finds that he peed on the bed. Peter and Lois have something very naughty planned for the poor dog.


Brian Griffin Diapered

When Brian awoke he was blinded by the sunlight. As soon as his eyes adjusted he looked over at Lois and Peter. They were both still asleep. It was nine in the morning so it was no surprise considering it was a weekend. Brian figured he could get a few more minutes to relax and maybe get a bit more sleep since the night before he got back very late after getting back from a bar. It was then that Brian felt something a bit... cold underneath him. One sniff told him what it was. He peed on the bed.

Before Brian could think of what to do Lois woke up. "Good morning Brian. Why do you look like you..." She trailed off after seeing what Brian had done. She then tried to wake up Peter. "Peter! Brian peed on the bed!"

"Lois I don't care what you did. I want to sleep." Peter mumbled yawning. "Wait... did you say Brian peed on the bed?" He then sat up as quickly as a guy with his weight could sit up.

"Yes." Lois replied.

Peter then had a smile on his face looking at Brian. "We discussed this Lois... get the rope." Lois now had a wicked smile on her face too as she left the room to get some rope. Peter then walked over to Brian who was now getting a bit nervous as to why they need rope. "Hey Brian." Peter said as though he hadn't seen Brian for the whole day. "I like your tail..." Brian quickly looked at his tail and then looked back, but unfortunately when he did look back he saw Peter lurch at him and grab his paws while pulling him toward the bed. Peter through Brian down onto the bed while still holding his paws. Lois then came in and (with a bit of trouble) tied Brian's paws and hind paws to the bed.

"What are you doing? Stop! Please! It won't happen again..." Brian was silenced as a gag was put in his muzzle. The feel of it told him it was a pacifier gag. The gag had a strap on the end of it to prevent the canine from taking it off.

"We'll be back." Lois said as she and peter walked away. Brian didn't have too much to amuse himself with. He mainly just tried to relax. Brian started to worry as they were taking quite a long time. Brian began to wonder if they had just forgot about him. He started to get hungry too. It was about 3:00 pm when Brian started to need to go to the washroom. Thankfully he only needed to pee right now. As the time went on and on Brian eventually began to squirm. At around 5:00 pm Brian couldn't hold it and peed himself. Of course the family had to arrive five minutes after he peed.

Lois grabbed something out of her pocket and walked over to Brian. "Brian, this won't hurt." She said right before jabbing his arm as hard as she could with a needle. Brian screamed from withing his gag. A second later he felt sleep fall over him and he was knocked out quick. The last thing he heard was Lois saying "My baby needs to rest up for his big day tomorrow." Then he thought he heard a type of laugh.

Brian awoke to find himself caged in some kind of... crib... The pacifier gag was still there and he was still tied in a way much like the previous one, but this time Brian found something he did not have before; there was a diaper on his waist. Brian looked around the room. It looked like baby's room. There was even a mobile of rocketships overhead. Brian didn't thave much time to look around the room because lois then came in the room and had another needle.

"How is my cute little baby?" She took out the pacifier gag for a second and Brian tried to bite her. "Bad dog bitch! This is exactly why we are teaching you to behave!" Lois then took out another needle and Brian quivered. "Don't worry my bad puppy! This won't knock you out. This one is just to make sure you aren't able to control wee wee or bum bum!" She then patted the front of Brian's diaper. She then proceeded to put the needle into Brian's arm. It was just as painful as before, but at least this time he didn't get knocked out from it. Lois then called for Peter and Chris.

"We'll be right there!" They both shouted and in around 15 seconds they were. Chris then grabbed Brian's legs and Peter grabbed Brian's arms. Lois then untied Brian's restraints quickly. Once one of them was untied Chris or Peter would secure the limb until all the others were undone. When all of the restraints were undone Peter and Chris lifted Brian all the way to the kitchen and Brian finally knew where he was located earlier; he was in the basement. Anyway, Peter and Chris put Brian on a new high chair right beside Stewie's and Lois tied him to it. Brian then had his pacifier removed by Stewie who gave it to Lois. Everyone then sat down like it was a normal day.

Brian took the time that he had his gag off to shout "What the hell?!"

"Awwww. Baby is angwy because he did not hab bweakfast yet..." Just as Brian was about to open his mouth to say something else Lois stuck a spoon of baby food in his mouth. Before he could even close his mouth another one came, then another and another. Soon all of the baby food was gone and Brian was full, but Lois had other plans. "A second helping? My baby is gonna gwow up to be so stwong." She then came back with another helping that was even bigger then the last.

"Lois I am not eating th..." Lois then started to stuff his mouth with food again and it continued in that fashion until Brian finally finished it all. Just when Brian finally thought he was done Lois stuffed some formula down his throat. It was then that he knew Lois's plan. Lois was going to drown him in food so that he makes a huge mess. After breakfest was done Brian got his pacifier gag put back on and was carried to the crib (this time he didn't even try to resist). Brian just closed his eyes and let it happen... but when he opened his eyes he found that instead of putting him on his back he was put on his front. Once the restraints were back on Lois hung a video camera onto the top of the ceiling so that everything that happens will be recorded. Peter and Chris then left the room.

"I am going to enjoy this." Lois said excitingly as she pulled Brian's diaper down enough so that the video camera could easily see his ass. Brian could not possibly have predicted the reason why Lois pulled down his diaper was to put in some weird little pills (about 10 of them). She then felt the front of his diaper and said "Someone wet themself!" Brian blushed. Lois then put in something much larger into his ass and pulled the diaper back up. "Ok. That plug should dissolve in around an hour and thirty minutes. Plenty of time for the laxatives to do there work, eat breakfast and come down to watch this dog slut crap himself like shit." Lois giggled. Brian wanted to die. Lois then left Brian to an hour and thirty minutes of hell. After the first ten minutes Brian yelped as he felt even more dog poop enter his system. By thirty minutes he started to wimper and by an hour he was crying so loudly the whole family must have heard him. After a hellish half hour more the family showed up and saw Brian crying and squirming. The whole family was chanting "Shit dog, shit! Shit dog, shit!" In a few minutes they got there wish when brian shat so much poop into his diaper it went all the way up to the limit in the front and in the back. Some even managed to come out of the diaper. Stewie then ran up and grabbed some of the dog crap and put it all over Brian's face. Stewie kept rubbing it onto the poor dog. Brian tried to keep his mouth closed as much as possible. After Stewie was done "playing", Lois finally pressed the off button on the camera.

"Ok. That's enough. Let's get you cleaned up." Lois said. *Well at least they aren't keeping me like this.* Brian thought to himself. Then there was confusion as Lois picked up Stewie and clearly told him and not Brian that she'll get the water running. The whole family evacuated and left Brian to his torture coming down only coming back to feed him lunch and dinner (both with baby food) and to bring the camera down to show the progress of a nasty diaper rash on Brian's ass. When he fell asleep that night he had two wishes; either this was all a dream or he would never wake back up...

That night while everyone was asleep. Lois walked into Chris's room to take his laptop. She then took out the sd card and put it into the computer. She went to a website called "Babied Adults 2 the Xtreme" and made an account titled Brian then uploaded the video and diaper rash checks onto the website using that account. She then found an option titled "Find me a playdate" and clicked it.


End file.
